All The World's a Stage
by raynesupreme
Summary: River returns to the life stolen from her by the Academy, trading her family on Serenity for the life of a core-bred socialite. But not all is what it seems. Jayne and the crew find that fortunes abound when their albatross in no longer on board. A Rayne story that shows what characters can accomplish when given new roles are given and scripts are rewritten. NEW CHAPTER 5.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

ONE YEAR AGO

Serenity would only be in port for 15 minutes more so she needed to go. It was time. In fact, it was far beyond time. River had calculated that had she left 12 hours prior, she could have taken advantage of the several factors that had converged to maximize her opportunity and forward her plans. But she hadn't been ready. She couldn't force herself to leave. She had needed a bit more time with her family.

She shook her head. That was go se. She stayed for him. Every time it was her time to leave, she stayed for him. But now, there was no choice. It was time.

"Whatcha starin' at, Moony?"

His voice shook her from her introspections and she blushed to be caught staring at the object of her affections for 8 years now. She dipped her head, knowing sadly that this would be their last interaction for a good long while.

"Just observing the Man With A Girl's Name," she murmured. "Sands of time steal away… as I must as well."

Jayne just wiped his face with the towel flung over his shoulder. His long, heavy yet graceful steps brought him to her position efficiently, if not a bit angrily.

"Told ya' not to call me that, Girlie," he hissed. "Don't make me prove I ain't a girl. You won't like it….much."

River looked up and saw his faux fury transition to his signature sneer. She knew this scene well. It was practiced nearly every week since Miranda. She knew the script. She was supposed to say "you won't like your brain bleeding out of your ears…much." He'd chuckle, she'd grin. He'd stare at her for a bit and turn and walk away. The scene was the same every time. It was ritual. It was perfected. But River knew the script had to change. This was her farewell scene. He just didn't know it.

"Hey! Hello," he interrupted. "Going to make me prove I ain't a girl, Moony?"

She simply smiled when she should have frowned and delivered her quip. He picked up right away that they were off script. His expression turned confused, maybe even worried, and his hand half-reached to her shoulder before returning to his side. She gathered her courage and took the half step closer to bring their faces within an inch's distance.

"Jayne. I have known from the moment I saw you that you are not a girl," she whispered. "However, as the hourglass bleeds, I do indeed desire the proof you offer."

She reached her hand to his cheek and brushed her lips over his.

His body stiffened under her tender touch. Her kiss transformed into a small smile when he neither reciprocate nor denied her. She took a slow step back and force her eyes open. She was somewhat surprised to find her hand still caressing his cheek.

"You were wrong, Man With A Girl's Name," she smiled. "I liked it very much." She tore her hand from his warmth and turned toward the stairs to the bridge. "Time will come that the hourglass is flipped and scripts will need to be re-written. Action adventure will give way to action romance. New to both players so regular rehearsals will be required."

Jayne was completely shell-shocked. His hand had gone to his lips and he was staring at her blank-faced and still.

"Don't forget, Jayne," she added sadly. "Some stories are fiction."

Satisfied that she had given herself the moment she needed to say goodbye, River ran up the stairs to gather her things. Ten minutes and her biggest role would begin.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

CURRENT DAY, OSIRIS

River surveyed the room carefully. She quickly acquired her targets. The same targets she dreaded to confront but they furthered the objectives and all objectives were necessary to achieve the goal. Everything is temporary, she reminded herself. Everything here is temporary, she corrected.

The music swelled to a crescendo, revealing her time to move.

She politely excused herself from the throng of male suitors she'd acquired in the short time since her grand entrance. Their frowns and flares of confusion were humorous yet she found the restraint not to giggle. Ladies do not giggle and players must play their parts until the end. The end was far from in reach so she daintily grabbed the hem of her silk gown and approached her first target. She sashayed her hips as she departed just for fun.

The man made eye contact with her and also excused himself from his small party, meeting her half way. He offered his hand and River graciously slid into the slow waltz that was coming from the requisite string quartet. The gathering was elegant yet understated in the way the Core planets had now in being humble. River took a small moment to enjoy her body's sway with a surprisingly capable dance partner, revolting as he was.

"Ms. Tam," he began. "It's such an honor to have you attend our little gathering. I had no idea that you'd accept the invitation." His right hand slid lower onto her back and his mouth approached her ear. "However, I must admit I'm thrilled to have you."

River shivered a bit at the not-so-subtle innuendo and forced a brilliant smile. "Well, Admiral. How could a lady resist." Her gaze swept purposely around the ballroom and landed softly on her additional targets for the evening. "Such lovely company in so perfect setting."

He seemed pleased at the compliment although he interpreted as only a male ego could. "May I call you River?"

River smiled demurely, imitating the smile she had seem Inara use with every high-paying client. "I'd have it no other way," she beamed. "So, Admiral, what progress in gentrifying the Rim? How goes it with your works on Martin?"

The Admiral looked surprised at her unusual line of questioning but soothed his expression to one of a generous patron of the arts. River hated this scene but it was necessary to advance the plot. She gently ran her hand over his shoulder and caressed his neck briefly as added encouragement.

"I must admit it has been more difficult than we originally planned," he said almost petulantly. "Our attempts to enhance the culture have come at quite a cost."

River started slightly. That was ominous to say the least. However, no breaking character now.

"What cost is that, may I ask? I can't imagine any world not embracing the arts."

"Martin is a ranching planet. Its history lies recently within mining," he explained. "Only the communities that have succeeded economically are even remotely interested in such things as museums and operas. It is not a world you could understand, my dear. The Alliance has needed to subsidize many of the ranchers there in order to elevate the income."

River smirked inwardly yet crinkled her brow a bit in confusion. "But that was the plan, correct? Bring prosperity and culture to the Rim. Only then could they assimilate into proper society?"

The Admiral brought his hand even lower and River fought the instinct to punch him in the throat. Fortunately the rush of buried fury raised her blood pressure was interpreted as a girlish blush. Unfortunately that only spurred his exploration of her backside.

"The good news is many of the locals on Martin are enjoying their new prosperity. The new hospital has been established and the increased telecommunication systems have done wonders with expanding their understanding of politics. However, the folks of Martin are stubborn and have yet to be convinced that embracing the Alliance is in their best interest."

River sensed the scene drawing to a close. She needed to just confirm one final fact and plant one more seed. "That's fascinating, Admiral. I'm sure I have no idea of all that's involved. Have they elected a leader?"

The Admiral frowned with such distain that she shivered in anticipation of the answer. "Indeed. Although, that is a problem in itself. A woman of new-found prosperity is currently leading Martin. Unfortunately, she has proven difficult to control…I mean, convince."

"A woman," River exclaimed. "How quaint."

"Yes," he agreed. "Mrs. Cobb and her kin are an unusual lot. She actually is rallying the planet to adopt a congressional form of government! Can you imagine?"

River dropped her hands, surrendering the dance. "I certainly can not imagine! How odd," she declared with insult and enthusiasm. "But you say she is prosperous?"

"Quite," he said. "We have gone to great lengths to feed that sector with cash."

"Well, then," River stated. "Perhaps if she was provided with additional travel opportunities she could see for herself the immense benefits of a civilized culture. The poor woman has probably never been off planet."

The Admiral considered this in earnest. "Yes, my dear. You certainly have a gift for seeing solutions from a fresh perspective. Perhaps that is due to your extensive Academy training."

River thanked him for the dance and made to retreat. As she retreated, she twisted her head over her bare shoulder in a way that she knew would keep him captivated for her final line.

"Oh, I certainly owe much to the Academy, Admiral. If only there was a way to repay their generosity."

MEANWHILE, ON SERENITY

Jayne rushed to his bunk to retrieve the wave Mal announced over the ship's comm. He dropped down and frowned briefly at how neat his bunk was. It was still strange to have it so tidy but he weren't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. If Mal had the cashy money to hire a housekeeper-slash-cook, who was he to complain. Yup, his laundry sat nicely folded at the foot of his cot as expected. That sure was a plus but he drew the line at Missy puttin' things in their rightful place. Jayne didn't have many secrets no more but if he did they'd be in this bunk and he didn't need no old lady pokin' 'round his private space.

He approached the wave screen and tapped the receive button.

"Ma," Jayne smiled. "Ain't heard from you in a while. How's Martin?"

"Good, good, son. Just callin' to let you know that Matty and I are headed out your way and was hoping we could drop in for a visit," she drawled. "Ain't never seen the ship off the ground a'fore and have a might powerful need to see my baby and his people."

His Ma was visitin'! Now that he thought of it, he didn't even think she'd been off world. "That's shiny, Ma, but ya' sure ya' got the time to be away. Ain't that fancy council goin' to be lost without 'cha?"

"Eh. Humbug," she sparked. "I deserve the rest after all the hubblaloo 'round these parts last few months. Plus, cain't a woman visit the worlds a bit? Lord knows, I got the money now."

Jayne realized that was true. Over the last year he'd been pocketing more and more of the credits he usually sent home. Had been a while he wanted for anythin'. His brother, Matty, was cured from his illness with the new hospital coming into his hometown and his Ma's ranch had been thrivin'.

"Sure, Ma!" Jayne would never deny his mother a single thing. Weren't in his nature. "Everyone would love to see 'ya. Kaylee would be over the moon and you should see Kevin now. He's growin' like a weed."

Ma smiled fondly at the name. Jayne knew she had a soft spot for youngens and Zoe's adopted boy was her favorite. "Cain't wait to spoil that boy rotten. You tell Zoe not to dream of stopping me! I'm the closest to a Nana that boy's got and I'll damn well spoil him iffin I want. It's my right." Her playful enthusiasm dimmed a bit. "Any word on that River girl?"

Jayne's heart skipped a beat with just the mention of her name. He had almost gotten used to it when the crew spoke of her but to hear his Ma say it…well, that was just different. She knew more than most 'bout how he felt, even if he hadn't breathed a word of it to her.

"Nah. Not really, Ma," he sighed. "Seems she's off being the spoiled brat Core debutante she was meant ta' be. Simon tells that she's really 'taken her place', whatever the hell that means."

Jayne watched as his Ma's eyes drifted into what he knew were her thinking mode. "Still somethin' ain't right with all that. Timing's funny, too. Ya' ever notice that, son?"

His body actually shivered from the memory of the last time he done seen the girl. Kissin' on him and whispering nonsense but mostly the kissin' on him. He shook himself free of the moment and grilled his Ma on the details of her visit. He said his goodbyes and sank onto his perfectly made cot.

Things had changed a fair bit since the girl had left. With a heavy sigh, he had to admit that most of the change had been for the better. But Ma was right. Somethin' was funny 'bout all this. Had someone told him a year ago that he'd been swimming in cashy money on a shiny, and legit, cargo ship, that his brother was all healed up and courting some rich rancher's daughter, that his Ma would be rich, powerful AND coming to visit, that he had a cook, a housekeeper, and an apprentice gun hand, he'd woulda called that person a fool and probably punch him in the throat for being a stupid dreamer.

Jayne angrily swept his neatly folded laundry on the floor.

He couldn't shake the feeling everyone on board, and even everyone at home, was getting what they wanted. Everyone but him.


	3. Chapter 2

She's just as stunning as the day I first laid eyes on her, he thought, as he stepped through the portal into the common room. But the hair on the back of his neck rose to attention. The air was too still. Something was off.

"Inara?"

The companion just sat slumped, motionless, a single sheet of paper dangling from her polished fingertips.

Mal dropped into the chair nearest her. He placed a hand gently on hers and searched her face. Tears swam heavy in her dark eyes, a gentle smile across her full red lips.

"Inara," he repeated. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She startled out of her daze and slowly turned toward him. "It's happened. I can't believe it. I've been waiting for this day for years. I had hoped…but never really thought it would happen. It's completely unprecedented."

Mal gently patted her hand. "That's great, I'm sure. But I ain't got one idea what you're talking about. Care to share?"

Inara silently slid the paper toward him. Mal scanned it, twice, and still wasn't sure he understood. It couldn't mean what he thought it meant, what he hoped it meant. He lifted wary eyes to her.

"I don't understand, Inara. Says here your resignation is confirmed. Resignation from what? Who's this Madame Pulosky? What's going on? Are you OK?"

Inara pulled herself to a posture more fitting a registered and respected Companion. She swiped her tears away and took a deep breath. Her hands folded delicately in her lap, her dark eyes boring through him. He felt transparent and nervous. She looked an odd mixture of fear and hope.

"Mal, from the moment I stepped onto Serenity I knew my life would be altered. I felt immediately that this ship was where I was destined to be," she stated. "Then, unfortunately, you opened your mouth."

Mal felt the sting of her words as if he'd been slapped, which wasn't the first time for sure.

"Now, Inara, we've talked about that..."

"Don't interrupt me, Mal. This is important. Just listen. Please."

Mal sensed this wasn't the time to push her. He'd let her speak her piece then attempt a thousandth apology for how he behaved on that first day. Damn woman had a memory longer than an elephant and a temper shorter than a…well, a really short thing. Maybe a like a snake, but snakes weren't particularly called short.

"Mal! Are you listening to me?"

"Oh, right," Mal frowned. "Sorry. You got my full attention. Scout's honor."

Inara rolled her eyes for probably the millionth time since they met and her chest looked real pretty when she puffed it up like that. He surely did love that exasperated face she wore most times, at least most time 'round him. She looked mighty pretty all riled up and ruffled. Suited him just fine like.

"Mal, stop making googly eyes! I'm trying to tell you I resigned. And despite absolutely no precedent for it, the Guild has accepted my resignation unconditionally. I'm not a Companion anymore. They let me go, Mal."

"What? Why? What?"

Inara's hands were suddenly heatin' up his knees and her face came mighty close to his.

"Malcolm Reynolds. Today is the day," she smiled."Today is the day I tell you that I've fallen in love with you. I knew my status as a Companion was the biggest obstacle to us ever being together." Her hand moved to now warm his cheek. "So, I removed it."

Mal was stunned, shocked, silent. Then fury bubbled forth. "How long," he growled.

Inara pushed back, brows furrowed in confusion. "How long what, Mal?"

"How long have you loved me?"

Inara wiggled nervously in her seat, her eyes searching the room looking for a way out. No way, not this time, he thought.

"Well, Mal," she huffed. "I don't see how that's really the point here. I would have thought…"

"Inara! How. Long."

Her eyes flared to life, ready for battle. "Fine! If you must know. Eight years." The fight instantly drained out of her at her. "Eight long damn years. OK? Happy now?"

He watched her begin to shrink into herself and knew he'd kick himself forever if he let her suffer too long.

Apparently today is the day, he thought as he stepped up and kissed her with all the longin' and possession he could muster. A fierce kiss to show her all the feelings he ever had for her. She went dead limp in his arms and he smiled against her lips.

"So, today is the day? Our day?"

Her answering smile was all he needed.

"Are you sure, Inara? 'Cause if you are, you'll make me the happiest man in the 'Verse but you gotta be sure. If we do this, I ain't ever lettin' you go."

Her answering kiss was all he needed.

Eight years. Eight years he waited for today.

Shiny, he thought as he swept her up into his arms and back through the portal, back to his quarters.

 **MEANWHILE ON OSIRIS**

River returned the teacup gently to its saucer as she took a moment to inspect her hostess. Dignified, as expected, and a bit smug. River smirked behind linen napkin at the irony. Only one woman in the room earned the right to be smug and it certainly wasn't the one River was looking at.

"Madame Pulosky, thank you for your gracious invitation," River purred. "It is an honor that I will surely not forget." She placed her napkin aside. This role was one of her least favorite but it proved useful. All of them did.

"Why, you are quite welcome, my dear," the old woman responded. "It truly is a shame that we couldn't convince you to join us here at the Guild. Such a true talent, you are, Ms. Tam."

River nearly shivered with disgust but managed a polite shrug. "Well, as we discussed at our last meeting, I simply can't imagine entering such a graceful life when a graceful exit is not permissible." River tilted her head for maximum affect. "Certainly I can not be the only candidate to offer such objections. Times have changed, you see. Our generation values choice, in all things." River flicked her wrist in dismissal. "But let's not discuss this further, shall we? Such a tired old topic, isn't it?"

River watched closely, hopeful that today was the day this crazy old fish finally swallowed the bait.

"Actually, Ms. Tam. I'm happy to inform you that the High Council has recently changed our policy on resignations and retirements," the Madame bragged. "The Companion's Guild has a history of adapting to social morays and edicts. I'm confident the Guild, under my leadership, will continue in that tradition."

River feigned shock, and hand even flying to her lips for dramatic impact.

"A retired Companion," River questioned. "Whatever would she do after leaving the Guild? What possible life could she lead?"

The Madame straightened, reaching once again for the comfort of her tea. "Surely, I have no idea. But I can't see how any of that is any of our business. Once a Companion resigns, she is surely dead to us."

River hid her Cheshire smile behind her teacup. "Indeed."

After going to the motions of pretending to forward her formal application to the Guild and dispensing with the formalities of high-society farewells, River relaxed into the leather seat of her chauffeured shuttle as it exited the gates of the Guild manor.

"Huh", she smirked, grabbing her chilled glass of champagne. "Guess today was the day after all."

She raised her glass and silently toasted her friends high above.


	4. Chapter 3

"Don't forget, Jayne. Some stories are fiction."

Jayne woke startled and sweaty.

Gorram dream. Been hauntin' him near 2 years.

Now that he thought of it, tomorrow would be two years to the day that Moony done said those words to him. Two years that, for sure, he woulda called "fiction" with all that done changed.

Some stories are fiction. More he thought on it, the more he put her words together with his reality. Made a man wonder if he were livin' a fiction or if what he heard 'bout her life weren't true. Maybe she meant that the kiss didn't mean nothin'. Hell, coulda' been that she'd just tellin' him to educate himself with more book learning. Then there was the best answer; that the girl was plum crazy in the brainpan and it didn't mean nothin' at all.

'Bout a year ago, he asked Simon (all sneaky like, of course) what he thought she meant and even Mr. Top Who-Gives-A-Shit Percent couldn't figure it out. Since then, Jayne gave up the hope that her words would ever make sense. Course that didn't stop his own brainpan from turnin' it over and over, even when he was asleep.

"Damn, Moony," he whispered while rubbing his face. He weren't goin' to fall back asleep and he knew it. He knew where he'd eventually wake up in the morning and pushed himself up to get with the going. No sense in fighting it. Been doing the same drill at least once a week for two long years. Fifty-two times two…five plus five…eh, whatever that figured to be.

He threw on a shirt and boots and headed to the only place that made one lick a' sense on nights like these. The girl's bunk.

 **MEANWHILE ON OSIRIS**

Some nights were harder than others. Sometimes the fictions became too intertwined with reality. Some strings got pulled too taut. Other strings got too thin. Tonight was one of those nights.

River sat in her plush bed, focusing on the thin strings winding slowly around the axis of her finger. One hair, two hair, round and round. One hair, her hair, twirling in the black. No. Not the black. Not in peace. The story, the lies, the ties that bind. Binding, binding, bound. Bound to be right. Bound to go home. One hair, two hair…

The chirp of an incoming wave snapped her back to her bed. She reached over and instantly smiled at the face on the screen.

"Kaylee! I've missed you! How are you? How is Simon? And Mal? Tell me everything!"

Kaylee's laughter pierced the quiet of the bedroom, bringing with it echoes of the life she left behind on Serenity.

"Hey, Riv! We all been missin' you somethin' fierce but I reckon you knew that already. I done tell ya' the same thing every time! How was the party? I've been dying to hear!"

River smiled at her sister-in-law. Kaylee had been her primary point of contact with Serenity for over a year, ever since her and Simon had first become engaged.

(Of course, that had been one of her first script re-writes, as she referred to them. She tackled that one soon after her departure. It was simple really. She "reminded" her father of his traditional and legal duty to bestow the Tam family fortune to its male heir by the time of the heir's 25th birthday. Of course, the family fortune included their grandmother's diamond ring, which now sat prettily on Kaylee's left hand.)

"Oh, that. It was fine. Real fancy, I guess," River shrugged. "It served its purpose."

Kaylee looked mildly disappointed at the lack of details or enthusiasm but recovered quickly. "Any cute boys there, Riv?"

River flashed her signature snear and was rewarded with a sisterly giggle.

"Ain't suppose you were even lookin', huh?"

Kaylee seemed to look around a bit, cautious of who might be around to overhear.

"He still ain't sleeping good," she whispered. "I know you said it wouldn't do no good but I still think you ought to talk to him. Jayne's missin' ya' more than most."

River frowned at the news. She had long regretted her final good-bye scene with Jayne. Not for herself, but for him. She had miscalculated how confounded he'd be by her departure. She predicted he'd be momentarily perturbed, then confused, then settle into acceptance of her absence. She had no idea his confusion would last nearly two years.

"Kaylee, we've talked about this," River tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. One hair, two hair, ties that bind, a voice whispered. "I don't think me talking to him is a good idea but perhaps you could give him a message from me?"

Kaylee perked up immediately at the prospect. "Sure, sure. I'll tell him first thing, in private, of course."

River hadn't planned this. It was an improvisation to be sure but she couldn't River stomach the thought of someone on Serenity in pain, especially pain that she herself had caused. She needed something concise but meaningful…and encouraging. Riddles and half-truths would only confuse and frustrate Jayne further.

"River? The message?"

"Oh, right," River stammered. "Tell him this…exactly this. 'Next time I see you, Man With a Girl's Name, don't walk away.'"

Kaylee giggled a nervous laugh. "Are you sure? You know he hates it when you say that."

River smiled, knowing it sounded silly. Kaylee didn't realize that it had become a pet name of sort. She didn't understand. None of them did.

"Just tell him," River assured her friend. "I should probably get some sleep. Can I wave you next week?"

"Sure, we can talk more about the wedding. Mal's 'bout wound himself tight as a top, way he's spinning 'round making all the arrangements his own self!"

River laughed at the visual that created. Mal and Inara's engagement pleased her to no end and looked forward to any news of the upcoming nuptials. Apparently, Inara was happy to allow Mal to plan the details, as long as he promised not to get shot in return.

"I look forward to it. Thanks for calling, Kaylee. Tell everyone I say hello."

Kaylee made her usual cheery farewells and the room dropped back into silence.

The message to Jayne was a new string with an end and happy endings were in progress. She needed a bit more time.

Absently, her fingers found their way into her hair again.

One hair, two hair, round and round.


	5. Chapter 4

Zoe tracked Jayne's movements through the kitchen.

While she had learned to trust the man in a fight, she never could bring herself to trust him in the kitchen. The man couldn't boil water. Had no call to be in there anyhow with them having a professional cook on board to prepare their meals.

But the man had taken to stomping and cursing all over the ship and the kitchen was just today's place to be an ass.

"Where are the damn knives," Jayne shouted to the room in general. "Things should be in their proper place. Everybody in the 'Verse knows that!"

Zoe quickly scanned the reactions of everyone in the room.

No one was paying much mind to their resident merc of late. Simon didn't even to bother to look up from his book. Mal shot him an irritated yet half-hearted glare, obviously preferring to review some wedding detail or another with Inara. Missy, their cook, just stood to the side watching. Smart woman, that one.

Kevin, her adopted son, was enthralled with his simulator screen as usual and didn't even seem to hear Jayne.

The boy certainly did have a passion for flying. A small smile crossed her lips. The fact that the child never met Wash didn't seem to matter. He weren't even blood to either of them but the spirit of her long-gone husband surely did live on through the boy.

"Knives don't just walk away," shouted Jayne. "People walk away, not an itty bitty knife."

Zoe thought he mumbled something about him not being the one to walk away but couldn't quite hear to the clamor he was making.

"Where in the 'Verse is the rutting knife?" Another shout from Jayne.

Scanning to her left, Zoe spied Kaylee.

The girl's usual sunny disposition was gone and she was looking on the cursing man with what seemed like pity. Now, that girl knew something and she was keeping awful quiet about it, Zoe thought.

The last two years were different than all the other years on Serenity. Fortune had smiled on most of them, for starters and for a change. Simon and Kaylee got engaged and were even fixin' to having a baby. Mal and Inara were planning their wedding now that Inara had resigned from the Guild. Her boy had been admitted to the fancy distance-learning flight school that was supposedly impossible to get into. Jayne had more coin in his pocket than ever before but, surprisingly, didn't make him happy. In fact, he'd become crankier and more irritable. Zoe pegged it back around the time that River left.

His mumblings about "walkin' away" and Kaylee's look of pity put her mind on a path of thinking. She smiled at her own ignorance. Seems Mal wasn't the only one to have things go unnoticed on his own ship. But she need to be sure. Ain't no use in being wrong when being right was way more fun.

"Kaylee," Zoe spoke up. "Any word from River of late?"

The banging in the kitchen immediately stopped.

Jayne now stood motionless, a wooden spoon clutched tightly in his right fist. Kaylee's eyes tracked slowly to Jayne's back before turning her attention to Zoe.

"Actually, I did talk to her at couple nights ago," Kaylee said, almost reluctantly. "Just for a bit though. She was real tired from bein' at some shindig."

"She planning to visit any time soon," Zoe pushed.

The sound of the spoon snapping in half was all the confirmation Zoe needed.

While her first instinct was to smile at her discovery, Zoe found herself frowning. She knew what it was to miss someone so bad that much else really mattered. Of course, her decision to adopt Kevin had changed things for her…. but Jayne? No, Jayne didn't have anything or anyone to call his own. Her heart went out to him.

"Captain, perhaps we should pay a visit to River," Zoe suggested. "Might be good to deliver that fancy wedding invitation in person, don't you think, sir? Seems we're due for a bit of R&R soon and Osiris ain't that far."

The room exploded with energy. Everyone talking all at once about how that was such a good idea. Kaylee making her puppy-dog eyes at Mal, Kevin talking about plotting the course. Even Missy was asking Simon about River's favorite foods.

Zoe watched as Jayne turned slowly and seemed awfully intent on Mal's answer. While his jaw and fists were all clenched tight, there was an unmistakable look of hope, and maybe even longing, in his eyes.

Well, there it is. Looks like the big man is in love, Zoe thought.

"I have been wanting to ask River to be one of my bridesmaids for some time," Inara added quietly as the room awaited Mal's response.

Zoe smiled knowing that would be the clencher. Ain't no way Mal would deny Inara anything, especially anything to do with the wedding.

Mal pulled back his shoulders, a move Zoe knew meant he was looking to establish authority. "I imagine that's a right fine idea, Zo," Mal smiled. "Ain't seen my 'Tross in a spell and Osiris is a good place for 'Nara to find herself a proper wedding dress."

Inara rolled her eyes behind his back but rubbed his forearm gently and nodded her agreement. It had become a bit of joke that Mal cared more about Inara's wedding gown than she did.

"Then it's settled," Mal said in his best captain's voice. "Can't see a reason to wait. Inara and I will go make arrangements. Kaylee why don't you give our little debutante a call and let her know we are headed her way in about…"

"Three days," chimed Kevin. "Already plotted, sir."

"Three days, then," smiled Mal. "Zoe why don't you see if we can dig up any work while we are there. Call the usual suspects, I suppose. And Jayne?"

Jayne's posture screamed readiness and anger, a hand even moving to the gun on his hip that he hadn't had to carry onboard in years.

"Ya, Mal," Jayne nearly threatened.

Mal noticed the aggressive stance as well. "Ummm, why dontcha just….I don't know….uh….check her bunk? Make sure it's fit if she decides to grace us with her presence and want to stay the night."

An actual blush crept onto the big man's neck and cheek. "Um, sure, Mal," Jayne stumbled as he turned on his heel and marched none too quietly out of the room.

Zoe relaxed quietly back into her seat as the room continued to buzz with enthusiasm and excitement at the new plans and the prospect of seeing one of their own again. She turned her eyes to her son.

Kevin raised his chin in the direction that Jayne had just stormed off in, wiggled his eyebrows, and threw his signature wink.

Zoe nearly giggled in response. Her clever boy never missed a beat.

 **SHORTLY AFTER, ON OSIRIS**

River disconnected the wave with Kaylee and flung herself back onto her bed. A finger found a home in her hair and started twirling.

"One hair, two hair, ties that bind. Binding, binding, bound. Bound to be right. Bound to go home."

She couldn't stop the huge grin from blossoming on her face.


	6. Chapter 5

**IN THE DINING AREA**

Simon stared off toward the door, almost as if he was trying to keep his eyes on his sister that had just exited the room, headed toward the cargo bay.

Kaylee could sense that something was bothering him, but quite honestly, she was just too excited to have her ship healthy and her crew happy that she couldn't concern himself too much. At least not now.

The whole room was still abuzz from such a lively dinner. River had come aboard hours before. There had been lots of hugs and a little tears but she settled in real fast, just like she'd hadn't been gone nearly two years.

Although, some things sure had changed in that time.

For one, she'd learned to cook. That was really surprising. But probably most shocking was the change in her appearance. To look at her, you might mistake her for a Companion. Hair all done up real nice and a dress to make a man's eyes pop outta his head.

And Kaylee couldn't help but notice a certain man on board who's eyes got more than a little bug-eyed. Poor Jayne. Been missing River so much but ain't hardly admit it to himself.

Putting away her musings and the last of the clean glasses, she turned to address the group at large.

"Well, I sure think that was a right fine evening."

Mal stood, laying a comforting hand on her shoulder as he placed his cup in the sink. "Sure, sure, lil Kaylee," Mal complimented. "Mighty fine cookin' and even finer to have our 'Tross back on board."

The room erupted into murmurs of agreements.

"I do think it's a bit odd how she didn't have much to say about what she's been up to," Mal frowned slightly.

"Oh, Captain," Kaylee bubbled. "A girl's allowed a little mystery, dontcha think?"

"No," Simon chimed in. "I agree. I know my sister and she's definitely hiding something."

Kaylee smiled a bit thinking that the girl were certainly hiding a crush on Jayne but Mal perked up, obviously hating to be left out of any goings-on. "Something not good," he asked. "Something bad?"

His question hung in a way that inferred the biggest secret she ever had; Miranda.

"No," Simon sighed. "That nearly destroyed her psyche. This….well, this reminds me of how she'd get when we were younger, when she'd build these elaborate schemes. She just seems kind of smug and mysterious, I guess."

Inara gently placed her porcelain tea cup aside. "Gentlemen, please. Can we just enjoy that fact that River has taken time out of her extremely busy schedule to visit with us?" She looked to the other women in the room, soliciting their support. "Perhaps talk of secrets and schemes can wait until our next adventure in crime?"

Zoe huffed a curt laugh. "I sure could use a little crime 'bout now. A woman's bound to die to boredom 'round these parts," she winked at her son, who picked up her mother's joke in an instant.

"I would like to do some crime, sir," Kevin played along. "I hear all the cool kids are doin' it."

At that the whole room burst into jovial laughter.

"All right," Mal stated. "If the girl's got any secrets, supposed she's old enough to own them. Ain't no sense in scaring her off none. Let's just enjoy our time together."

Kaylee watched as everyone in the room agreed in one way or another and settled back into their conversations.

Simon even nodded before turning his head toward the exit again.

 **MOMENTS LATER, IN THE CARGO BAY**

"Hey, Moonie," Jayne smiled. "You're lookin' good and...grown."

River grinned at his trademark leer and, since they were now alone, she tempted further flirtation by twirling in a tauntingly slow circle. When her eyes returned to his, she was shocked to see raw hunger not humor. The force of it slammed into her so hard she stumbled back a step.

She quickly regained her balance and stood tall, thrilled to begin the scene. The big reunion scene. The one she had begin to write even before she had left.

"Thank you, Man-With-A-Girl's-Name," River teased.

He knew his cue. He took a slow yet determined step to close the distance between them.

"Told ya' not to call me that, Girlie," he grinned. "Don't make me prove I ain't a girl." A playful hand reached out to tug a strand of her hair. "You won't like it….much."

She mimicked his move but landed her fingers on his earlobe instead of his hair. "You won't like your brain bleeding out of your ears…" She paused, placing gentle pressure on his ear. "….much."

River watched with delight as Jayne's eyes closed and thrilled when his chest proffered a throaty purr. She dared to trace his jugular vein with her fingertips. His hand answered by digging deeper into her hair. He grabbed hold and pulled her hair down. Her chin involuntarily jerked up to meet his heated stare. Her body was hauled up against him.

"Ain't goin' to walk away this time, Moonie," he growled. "And neither are you."

With that commandment issued, his lips were on hers, crushing and demanding. Her body instantly relented, but only for a moment, until her lips and arms starting making demands of their own. Her senses fired hot.

The brutal kiss slayed time so time fell away. His strength battered her defenses so weakness was revealed. Too much, too quick, her thoughts raced. She feared she'd get lost in the torrent of emotion engulfing them. And then it was there. Stark and real. Unexpected and undeniable. Fear.

She slowed the kiss as much as she could. Her hands pushing his body away as gently as she could to give herself the moment she needed.

As quick and violent as lightning, River realized what hadn't truly occurred to her all along. This was real. Real hands. Real heat. Real consequences. Real life. And, most importantly, Jayne was real. A real man with real feelings.

She snapped back to the moment as strong hands shook her gently.

"River?"

His face was flushed and soft and confused. Every thread of arrogance and optimism she'd woven together over the past two years began to fray. The purity of his love was plain, but everything else suddenly seemed convoluted.

"Not everything is real," River struggled to explain, staring off for words. "The author was one but there should be two and the heroine can be greedy. The hero could be hurt."

She returned to Jayne's eyes and saw the confusion, and the truth of everything she just said. He could be hurt, and by her hand no less. A slow burn of panic ate at her insides. Her eyes unwillingly sought the exit.

"Girl, stop your blabbering. I got no idea what 'yer talkin' 'bout," Jayne huffed. "But 'yer coming home, right?"

"I'm not sure."

Her eyes dropped to the floor. His hands fell from her shoulders. Time rushed in and stretched out, paining them both. A sea of silence flooded at their feet.

"I think it's best you stay on Osiris and I stay here," he stated. He turned his back to her, fists clenched to his side. "It's safer that way."

The hero was hurt.

"Perhaps, you are right," River whispered. "I'll go."

He made no move to stop her.


End file.
